Camp Massington
by dancer.court.e
Summary: Massie Block has despised Derrick Harrington from the beginning.On the other hand Derrick secretly thought Massie was the most amazing girl out there. Sparks fly and things start to change when the two alpha’s are forced to share a cabin at camp.
1. IM

**I do not own the clique.**

**P.S. this is my first fanfic, so bare with me.**

**Please R&R ******

Massie Block was sitting on her bed waiting for Issac to drive her to Camp. Bean was cuddled in her arms while she stared at her two purple suitcases on the ground. Massie was very excited for camp, except for the part that the most ah-noying boy in the universe was going to be there. Massie Block had always hated Derrick Harrington ever since he put glue in her hair in the second grade. Massie's Mother always told her boys teased girls when they liked them, but Massie was very sure Derrick felt the same way she did. All of sudden her IM beeped.

**Shorts4life: Block**

"Uggh, not him" Massie said. She began to type but something came across her mind. "Why is Derrick Harrington messaging me ?! What could he possibly want ? " She thought.

**MassieKur: Harrington, what do you want ?!**

**Shorts4life: Heard were going to the same camp, wanna share a cabin. I know you wanna ;)**

**MassieKur: Puh-lease ! as if I'd ever wanna share a cabin with pathetic loser like you. **

Massie was tired of talking to Derrick, so she signed off.

**MassieKur has just signed off.**

Massie was so excited for this camp and she wasn't going to let a stupid boy like Derrick Harrington ruin it. But the truth is Massie couldn't stop thinking, did he really wanna share a cabin with her? Why was he even talking to me ? She didn't know all she knew was she'd be at camp in a few hours having the time of her life. Even if he was there, this was going to be the best summer of her life.

***

Derrick Harrington was in his room, he couldn't stop staring at his computer. All he could think about was Massie, the way her amber eyes light up when she got mad, the way she had such good style in clothes, he loved every little thing about her. Derrick hated the fact that he had to act like he hated Massie, but the truth was it was so hard. "How could you hate someone so beautiful ?" he whispered, incase his brother or parents walked in. He didn't know why Massie hated him so much, all he knew was this summer that was going to change, or so he hoped.

**I know this chapter was very short and horrible. But the story will get better as I go on, I hope.**


	2. Paparazzi

**I do not own any of the clique or the song Paparazzi , but I do own the counsellors :)**

**Please R & R **

Massie Block had just stepped out of the Range Rover and she was heading towards the Camp. Her besties Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen were right by her sides and she couldn't what to show this Camp what they were in store for.

"Okay, the song is Paparazzi by Lady Gaga . Ready in 1,2,3 go !" Massie said.

The PC started to walk to the beat, They all sung in their heads

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi baby, there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi_

Before they knew it they were at Camp Wikakee. Massie could smell the pine trees everywhere, although she missed the scent of her room in Westchester, she loved the smell of the great outdoors. As they approached the camp counsellors they met up with the soccer boys. Massie couldn't care less, but the rest of The Pretty Committee was head over heels. Then she saw Derrick who just kept on staring at her.

"Derrick, do I look like a television set ?" Massie asked.

"Umm, no" Derrick said confusingly.

"Then why do you keep on staring ?!" Massie yelled.

All the girls exchanged hi-fives and the soccer boys couldn't stop laughing, but Derrick just stood there utterly embarassed. As soon as the laughing stopped they were ready to be assigned cabins.

"Cabin # 1; Cam,Kemp,Plovert and Josh". Counsellor Bruin shouted.

Derrick's jaw dropped.

"Cabin # 2; Dylan,Alicia,Kristen and Claire" Counsellor Adam shouted.

"Cabin # 3; Massie Block and Derrick Harrington" Counsellor Williams shouted.

" Eh Ma Gawd ! You have got to be kidding me ? Me and Derrick in the same cabin, I do not think so !" Massie shrieked.

"Sorry but theres no room in anymore cabins, you two are just going to have to suck it up and share" Counsellor Williams exclaimed.

And that was the moment Massie Block knew that this was going to be the worst summer of her life.

**So what do you think ?**

**Give me suggestions please and by the way the chapter is called Paparazzi because of the song.**


	3. Getting Even

**Hey guys ! **

**I'm going to try and update ASAP after each chapter.**

Massie Block and Derrick Harrington had just entered their cabin, Massie was lugging one of her suitcases, but she made Derrick lug his and her other one. She figured it would make him so ah-noyed that he'd hopefully ignore her for the whole 2 weeks. As soon as they were in, Massie raced for the bed closest to the door.

"Block, I wanted that bed" Derrick said.

"Uhh, I kinda need this one" She blushed.

"What are you like scared someone will break in or something ?" He grinned.

"Yeah, pretty much. Puh-lease don't tell anyone" She begged.

Derrick burst out laughing.

She knew this was going to be the worst summer of her life, but she didn't think things could get worse.

"Derrick, puh-lease don't tell anyone, I beg of you. If you do, I'll tell everyone how you peed yourself in the third grade" Massie laughed.

"What ?! no I didn't" Derrick blushed.

"Oh, Derrick I know you did don't lie" Massie smirked.

"Pfft, please don't tell" He begged.

"I won't, as long as you keep my secret" She said.

Massie then walked away, leaving Derrick just staring in amazement. Massie then pulled out her cell phone, she started texting the PC.

**Massie: I can't believe I have to share this cabin with Derrick ! uggh.**

**Kristen: Mass, seriously this is like the best thing that could ever happen. 2 weeks alone in a cabin with a boy.**

**Alicia: Point.**

**Massie: But, I hate Derrick, ever since he put glue in my hair in the second grade.**

**Claire: Wait Mass, boys tease girls when they have a crush on them.**

**Dylan: Do you think he still likes you?**

**Massie: I don't know he keeps giving me these clueless stares, it's possible.**

**Claire: I say you mess with his head, get him back for that immature prank. Act like you like him, flirt and make him want you.**

**Massie: Kuh-laire, that is an ah-mazing idea. I gotta go now, time to mess :)**

Massie dropped her cell phone in her purse and headed over to Derrick, he was laying on his bed, reading

A Sports Magazine.

"Hey Derrick" Massie winked.

Derrick shot up.

"Uhh, hi block" He blushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang after the campfire tonight…. Alone ?" she whispered.

Derrick thought to himself. "Was Massie Block, the prettiest girl he knew seriously asking him on a date?"

"Uhh, no thanks. Gonna hang with the guys" Derrick said.

Derrick suddenly thought in his head "IDIOT ,IDIOT ,IDIOT DERRICK YOU ARE AN IDIOT !"

"But Derrick puh-lease, I thought you liked hanging with girls" She whined.

"I do, just not you" He laughed.

"Okay, if you don't wanna hang with me, it wouldn't mean anything if you kissed me" She smirked.

"Since when are you interested in me ?" Derrick asked.

"Um, since always" She said.

"Mhmmm, sure" He said while rolling his eyes.

"I really am !" She exclaimed.

"Okay, if you really do like me, then kiss me" Derrick laughed.

"Oh shit, I was hoping he would just buy it and I wouldn't actually have to kiss him" She thought.

"Let me just put on some Glossip Girl" Massie smiled.

She ran over to her purse and pulled out a tube of Vanilla, this was going to have to do. She slowly applied it to her lips, making Derrick shake anxiously.

"Okay, I'm ready !" she yelled.

They both leaned in towards each other, Massie pressed her lips up against his. He put his hands around her hips and she brushed her fingers through his hair. Massie could feel the warmth of his body and she actually liked it. Knowing Derrick and the hormonal teen he was he poked his tongue inside her mouth. She immediately pulled away.

"See nothing !" He said.

**Luh-v it or Hate it ?**

**Let me know. All suggestions are appreciated**

**Please R&R ****:D**


	4. Playing Hard to Get

**I do not own the clique, Lisi Harrison does ;D**

**By the way I would luh-v to see some reviews.**

**There wouldn't be much of a point in writing more, if no one is reading.**

**& also their 14. **

Massie had left the cabin to go hang out with the PC. So Derrick decided to call Cam, his best friend.

"Dude, you alone" Derrick said.

"No" Cam replied.

"Shit, meet me at my cabin in five minutes. I have a problem" Derrick whispered.

"Okay, I'll be there" Cam said.

Soon enough, Cam was at the door.

"Knock, Knock" Cam said.

"Who's there?" Derrick asked even though he obviously knew it was Cam.

"JUST LET ME IN !" Cam laughed.

Derrick opened the door.

"Okay so what's up dude, you sounded pretty concerned on the phone" Cam asked.

"Uh, I don't know how to say this" Derrick blushed.

"What is it ?! Just say it" Cam demanded.

"Okay… I think I like like Masssie" He blushed even more.

Cam burst out laughing.

"Massie Block ?! Are you serious, I thought you guys hated each other" He said, while trying to stop the laughter.

"I know, I know. But she asked me if I wanted to hang out after the campfire alone with her and then I said no and then she started hitting on me and then I told her to prove it that she wanted to hang out. So we kissed" Derrick said nearly out of breath.

"Massie Block and you kissed ?!" Cam started laughing again.

Derrick threw a pillow at him.

"Seriously, cut it out I need your help" He yelled.

"Okay dude, calm down" Cam stopped laughing.

"So what do I do ?" Derrick asked.

"Well before me and Claire got together I used to send her all kinds of things, maybe you should do that?" Cam said.

"Nah man, I'm not a cheesy romantic like you" Derrick laughed.

"Okay well, how about you play hard to get" Cam winked.

"Sounds like a plan" Derrick smirked.

Cam left and Derrick was ready for Massie. She returned from the PC's cabin and sat on Derrick's lap.

"Uggh, block get the fuck off me" He moaned.

"Make me" She smirked.

"Okay, I'll make you" He pushed her off and she smacked her head on the floor.

"Block, you okay ?" He asked.

She didn't respond. He looked down at her and her eyes were shut. He started panicking.

"Massie, Wake up" He screamed.

He smacked her a few times until she finally got up.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I am so sorry" He said.

Massie slapped him across the face.

She burst out crying.

"I hate you Derrick Harrington ! I hate you !" she screamed about as loud as anyone could scream and she ran outside slamming the door on her way.

Derrick buried his face in his hands. He thought to himself "Why I am such a dick, all I seem to do was make girls cry ?" He decided to text Cam.

**Derrick: FML.**

**Cam: What happened?**

**Derrick: Block hates me**

**Cam: What did you do ?**

**Derrick: Practically gave her a concussion, don't ask.**

**Cam: Wow dude, harsh.**

**Derrick: I'm such a screw up. How am I even going to make it up to her ?**

**Cam: No idea, that's your problem and solution.**

**Cam: Gotta go meeting Claire.**

Derrick knew exactly what he was going to do, he just hoped Massie would forgive him.

**So what do you think ?**

**Let me know.**


	5. Derrington

**I know the chapters are pretty short, but they'll get longer.**

**I promise ****:)**

**R&R please.**

It was time for the campfire and Derrick was ready to make Massie happy. He headed towards her and the Pretty Committee

"Massie, can I talk to you alone" He figured he wouldn't call her Block just to stay on the safe side.

"No and puh-lease get away from me, your blocking the fire" She shrieked.

"Puh-lease" He mocked her.

"Derrick, are you in court?" Massie asked.

Derrick knew the answer to this but he just went along with it.

"No" He replied.

"Then why do you keep on arguing?" She said.

All the girls burst out laughing. He couldn't take the humiliation, so he headed back to the guys. All of a sudden his phone vibrated.

**Massie: Meet you by the lake in 10 minutes.**

"Thank god" He whispered.

He was going to get to appologize to Massie and show him the real him. Massie tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly

"Oh hey Massie" He said startled.

"Why didn't you call me Block?" She looked confused.

"I thought you hated it ?" He looked even more confused than she was.

"No, I luh-v it. You wanna know why?" She smirked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're the only that calls me Block" She giggled.

He turned as red as a tomato.

"Hey Derrick, I think I've found a nickname for you" She smiled.

"What is it ?" He asked.

"Derrington, it's your first name and last name put together" She giggled

He smiled.

"Oh by the way Block, I'm really sorry. I just wasn't in a good mood earlier and I'm really sorry about your head" He said.

"Don't worry about it, I overreacted." She replied.

"I wanted to make it up to you" His cheeks started to turn red again.

"How?" She smiled.

"Follow me" He laughed.

He grabbed her hand and took her to the dock, attached to it was a canoe.

"Get in" he yelled.

He helped her in.

"Derrington, I do not know what to say" She gasped.

"Don't say anything" He smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her gently, he poked his tongue through and she poked hers through. All of a sudden she burst out crying.

"Block, what's wrong" He asked.

"You are the sweetest guy ever, you don't deserve me. I'm just a spoiled bitch!" She cried.

"Listen, you are definitely not spoiled and not a bitch, you are Massie Block the most amazing girl in the universe" He smiled.

"You really think that ?" She asked.

"Of course I do" He replied.

She gave him a huge hug and then laid her head on his chest. She could feel the heat coming off his body and she could smell the scent of his axe, she luh-ved it. They both stared up at the beautiful night's sky, they didn't even bother moving the canoe. They were happy where they were at that moment. Massie soon fell asleep.

"Block" He nudged her.

She didn't move.

"You look like an angel when you sleep" He smiled.

He picked her up and headed back to the cabin, he would of stayed in that moment forever, but if they weren't back in their cabin soon they were sure to get in trouble. He opened the cabin door and dropped Massie on her bed, he placed a blanket over her and then got into his bed. Derrick soon fell asleep, he was so tired from such an amazing night. At about 2 in the morning Massie awoke.

"Huh ? where am I" She shrieked.

She was the only one awake. Then she remembered the ah-mazing night her and Derrington had she wished she could put it on repeat forever. She thought to herself " Eh ma gawd ! this was only supposed to be a joke, but Derrick Harrington is like the sweetest guy ever and he is so hot !" " What is wrong with me" She also thought. She walked over to Derrick's bed and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for a great night" She whispered in his ear.

He smiled in his sleep.

She jumped back into bed and tried to get to sleep. But she couldn't get Derrington out of her head. She tried everything even counting designer brands. He just wouldn't get out of her head.

"Get out of my head! " She screamed.

Derrick awoke.

"You okay Block" He asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream" She replied.

That was the moment Massie Block realized she liked Derrick Harrington.

She sent a text to the PC.

**Massie: I know it's late, but I've got a huge problem. Talk to you at breakfast in the morning**

After many attempts Massie finally got to sleep.

**Massie and Derrick are really starting to heat up :P**


	6. Hero

**Sorry that the chapters are much shorter than other fanfics but I wanna spread my ideas out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique.**

**Please R & R **** :)**

Massie Block opened her eyes. She saw Derrington, he was still asleep, "gawd did he ever look hawt" She thought. She took out her cell phone and checked the time, it was 7:30 am. She put down her phone and immediately ran to Derrington's bed. She climbed up and began jumping on it.

"Wake up sleepy head !" She giggled.

"5 more minutes mom !" He moaned.

"Derrington, it's Massie. Were gonna be late for breakfast" She said.

Derrick immediately jumped out of my bed.

"Sorry Block" He smiled.

Massie ran to her suitcase, she pulled out her favourite pair of jean shorts and a hollister tee. She ran to the bathroom and came out looking ah-mazing. Now, it was Derrick's turn. He came out wearing an ah-dorable pair of abercrombie shorts an a polo.

"Block, you look Hot" He said.

Massie shoved him playfully,

"Nawt bad Derrington, well your not too bad yourself" She smiled.

They opened the door and headed for the Mess Hall. Massie sat with the Pretty Committee and Derrick sat with the Soccer Boys.

"So Mass, what is your huge problem ?" Kristen asked.

"Umm, I think I have a crush" Massie said.

"On a Briarwood Boy?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, on a Briarwood Boy" Massie replied.

"Is he friends with Cam?" Claire asked, of course she would ask that.

"Yes" Massie giggled.

"Eh Ma Gawd ! is it Derrick Harrington !" They all screamed,.

"Yes, keep it down. I don't want everybody knowing" Massie whispered.

"Mass, when did this happen ? You told us you hated him" Dylan asked as she took a bite of her bagel.

" Last night" She blushed.

"What happened last night ?" Kristen winked.

"Well we stared at the stars for awhile and he was so sweet. I fell asleep in his arms" She smiled.

They all awed.

"He's so ah-dorable" She said.

"Point" Alicia giggled.

They all laughed, Massie was happy she told the PC. Soon breakfast was over, and they were assigned their groups.

Group # 1 was : Alicia, Dylan, Josh, Kemp, Erin and Brayden.

Group # 2 was : Kristen, Plovert, Claire, Cam, Jessica and Marissa

And Group # 3 was: Massie, Derrick, Rebecca, Alicia and Ryan

Yes ! Massie and Derrick were together. Derrick pulled out his cell phone. He had to update Cam

**Derrick: Yo.**

**Cam: How'd it go last night ?**

**Derrick: ah-mazing**

**Cam: Dude, did Massie rub of on you ?**

**Derrick: I think so.**

**Derrick: I'll tell you the whole story at lunch.**

**Cam: Bye.**

*******

"Group # 1 Arts and Crafts" Counsellor Adam shouted.

"Group # 2 Archery" Counsellor Williams shouted.

"Group # 3 Swimming" Counsellor Bruin shouted.

"You all have 10 minutes to go back to your cabins to get what you need" Counsellor Adam shouted.

Massie and Derrick heading back to their cabin to change into their swimsuits. Massie wore a purple bikini while Derrick wore a pair of red board shorts. Once they were covered in sunscreen, they grabbed their towels and headed for the lake. Derrick jumped in first.

"Come in Block, the water's great" He smiled.

"One Second" She took of her sunglasses and jumped in.

"Eh Ma Gawd. It's freezing" She shrieked.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Derrick laughed.

They swam for about an hour, when all of a sudden a huge wave came along. Massie got knocked under. Derrick quickly swam looking for her, he couldn't find her. Then he saw her purple bikini he raced to her and pulled her up to the surface. She wasn't breathing

"Block" He nudged her.

She didn't answer.

"Block, please wake up" He felt tears coming, and Derrick never cried.

"Give her mouth to mouth" Someone shouted.

Derrick brushed his lips up against Massie's. She spat out some water and awoke.

"What happened ?" She asked.

"You almost drowned" Counsellor Bruin replied.

"How saved me?" She said.

"Derrick" Counsellor Bruin smiled.

Massie walked over to Derrick, he was sitting on the dock dipping his feet in the water.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Hey" He smiled back.

"I heard what you did" Massie said,

"You did?" He asked.

"I thought it was ah-mazing" Massie said,

Derrick Blushed.

"You're my hero" She whispered.

"Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad" She thought.

**:D **

**YAY ! Derrick is Massie's Hero.**


End file.
